Sheepsitting
by AdvanceAustralianFair
Summary: Australia finds something he shouldn't while watching New Zealand's sheep.  One shot request, planning on expanding in another story.


__One shot for KiwiBazooka__

Turning the key to the lock, the gruff looking Australian was grumbling to himself as he walked into the Kiwi's flat. Who the hell had ever heard of "Sheep-sitting". But The Kiwi was on an unintentional extended holiday due to business, and had called Allen to watch his sheep until he could get home.

__"It was supposed to be a one day trip, but everything is grounded until the blizzard stops." Benjamin said, his phone cutting in and out, "Canada is insane this time of year."__

__"Then why the hell did you go? It's warm in Oceania. Nice, 36 degrees~ I'm thinking of drinking a fourex-"__

__"Allen, Please. it's -1 here, I'm freezing my arse off inside Matthew's home. Please... Just get the key from my neighbour and watch Edward."__

__Allen's nose wrinkled at the thought of watching Benji's stupid sheep, but... "UGH. Fine! I'll go. I'll go. Let your neighbour know I'm coming."__

Walking into the house, the first thing the Aussie saw was Ben's kiwi sitting on the couch, watching him. Allen stood in the door frame, looking back at the bird. He liked most kiwi. They were cute to watch. Most... because this one was one evil bugger. The man and the bird were having a stand-off, and Allen narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Now, look here, Mahina. Benjamin asked me to watch you and your brother, Edward. I really don't want any trouble..." Allen said, holding his hands up as a peace treaty.

The kiwi made a snort like sound, and looked away from the Australian, which made the man's lip curl in disgust. _Fucking bastard bird. _Allen thought as he went in search of Edward. The stupid sheep could not have gotten far, right? Walking around the flat, took to checking in the room.

Pushing open the door to the Kiwi's bedroom after checking the guest bedroom, the kitchen, and the bathroom, Allen decided the sheep had to be in here. But... There was no sheep. Not to be seen, at least. Allen looked under the bed in desperation, and paused.

There was a box. Pulling the box out from under the bed, Allen wondered what delicious blackmail was held within. Maybe it was sheep porn, maybe it was baby pictures, or... naughty toys! Pulling it open, Allen was disappointed with what he saw.

"Letters..." He whined, then lifted one, "Well, maybe they are a secret lover! Maybe a tryst between Matthew and Ben." As much as the Aussie hated that idea, blackmail was blackmail. But once he got the letter open, he was shocked to find the first sentence read 'Dear Aussie'.

"..." Allen blinked, and pulled out another. The top read 'Dear Aussie.' 7 letters later, he realised the whole box was letters to him. He turned the box over on the bed, and started with the bottom one, which looked very very old.

__Dear Aussie,__

_Congratulations___ on becoming your own nation. I know I had been considering being one of your states, but the idea of not being independent is just a horrifying endeavour for me. I hope maybe some day in the future you can forgive me...__

Allen rummaged through the pile, finding a letter that was muddy looking, and opened it.

__Dear Aussie,__

__You lay next to me, asleep... You are so... war torn. But you saved my life. You took those bullets for me... Why would you do that? Go... Aussie you idiot... don't you di...__

He could read past the tears stains, but he knew instantly when this letter was written. His should ached where the bullet had passed though him on Turkish soil. Turning himself to reorder the letters he lifted them to read, one at a time.

Some where mundane, written because the Kiwi was apparently bored. But those made him smile. Some where angry, written after some fight or argument the Australian had long forgotten. Some seemed lonesome, as Ben talked about being alone. The most lonesome ones where from world war two. The one after Darwin brought tears to the Australian's eyes. Reading about how he had to stay strong, and fight hard.

There was one Ben wrote after the rainbow warrior was bombed, asking him what he should do, how he should handle everything. Allen folded every letter and placed it back in the box after they were read. He didn't even pause his readings for lunch or dinner, making something quick for lunch, and ordering a pizza to be delivered for tea. He was drawn in by these letters. Tears, joy, confessions, and just... glimpses into the Kiwi's life.

Around 5 am, he folded the last letter and put it back in the box, before sliding it back under the man's bed. He walked from the bedroom stretching his hands high above his head, before pausing, and blinked a few times at the couch. Edward and Mahina were curled up, asleep together. The Aussie smiled and sat down next to the two, "Stupid sheep..." he murmured, before drifting off.

"Allen. Wake up!"

Australia sat up at once and looked at the Kiwi in shock, "Oh! Oh my gosh. Ben!" His arms thrust out, and he hugged the angry kiwi tightly and nuzzled into the man's cheek.

Ben stood there, confused. "W-what happened! Why are you hugging me!" He bitched at the Aussie, lifting a brow when he pulled back, grinning brightly.

"I just missed you is all!" Ben blinked, and tipped his head when the Australian said that to him. "You know... You can go home now. Thank you for watching Ed and Hina..."

"Any time, Ben." Allen said happily, standing up.

Before Ben could say anything else, the Aussie was out the door, which Ben found amazingly odd. Allen usually tried to at least make him blush before walking out the door. Shaking his head, he wondered if the Australian was sick, and that worried him.

He walked to his room, and blinked at his pillow. There sat a letter, folded neatly. Shaking, he pulled it open and read the words.

__Dear Kiwi,__

__Send them. I'd love to read them in real time. But, really. We should be penpals. I promise to send the ones I wrote you. They are in a box under my bed too.__

__Love, __

__Aussie.__


End file.
